


In Limbo

by twopinkcarnations



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, Demon Sex, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/M, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Eleanor isnotgoing to sleep with Michael to ensure he helps her get to the Good Place. She's not even going tothinkabout it either.





	In Limbo

The others might be satisfied with their new team-up, but Eleanor was never one to blindly trust authority figures. They sit at her kitchen table, and she tries to pick the seat that gives her a view of the least number of clowns possible.

“Okay,” she says. “Run this through for me one more time. I don’t want there to be any loopholes or funny business. I’ve seen enough episodes of _Scooby Doo_ to know that at any time, you could pull your head off and be someone else.”

Michael rolls his eyes, but he launches into the plan once more. Team up, pretend it’s version #2, don’t tell Vicki and the other demons, etc.

“If it all goes accordingly, I can get you into the _real_ Good Place,” Michael says with a grin Eleanor neither likes nor trusts. “I want to get _all_ of us into the Good Place. Including myself.”

Eleanor raises an eyebrow and folds her arms over her chest.

“Oh really? And I’m still supposed to believe that you’re going to do that for me out of the kindness of your shriveled demon heart?”

Michael laughs.

“No, certainly not. Of _course_ I want something from you! Demons don’t work for free.”

Eleanor gestures to him, unamused.

“So what is it that you want, specifically?”

He doesn’t say anything, but when his eyes dart to the other side of her house, towards her unmade bed, his insinuation is clear. He makes eye contact with her again. The corner of his lip quirks in an obnoxious smirk.

“No way! That’s forking gross, you old pervert!”

Michael shrugs.

“That’s your choice. I just thought I might suggest it considering how far-reaching your, well, let's say _tastes_ range. You aren’t in the Bad Place for no reason, you know.”

“Oh, so being a sexually liberated, female, thirty-something means I have to spend eternity in hell? How progressive of you!”

“No, no, no. You misunderstand me. It’s not because of how often you had sex or who you slept with. It’s _why_ you slept with them, Eleanor.”

Michael pulls up his magic screen thing and suddenly she’s watching video after video of her escapades: her friends’ boyfriends, her college professor who promised her an A, her felon ex-boyfriend who promised her he’d changed, men and women in the backs of clubs who thought she wanted to dance, but whose money she stole…It was…depressing. Michael shuts it off once he felt his point had been made.

“Oh.”

“You can’t blame me for asking.”

“I guess not,” she says, deflated.

Michael reaches across the table and puts his hand over hers. It was quite large by comparison, Eleanor noted. He pats her hand in a way she’d describe as gentle. She snatches her hand away.

Michael snorts and holds his hands up in surrender.

“Hey, it was worth a shot.”

“You know, Michael, I forked a lot of people while I was alive, but I always knew how and when to weed out the perverts like you. I don’t think I’ll be needing any more ‘life lessons’ from you, either.”

Michael stands, and for a moment, she’s not sure what he was about to do. There was nothing stopping him from, well…

And he looks at her like he knows what she’s thinking, what she’s trying not to imagine. Him throwing her over his shoulder like she was a sack of grain, tossing her onto her rumpled sheets, climbing on top of her to stick his fire-and-brimstone hot tongue into her mouth, gripping her tiny wrists in his big, strong hands.

She shivers.

“If that’s how you really feel, then we should get to the town square as soon as possible if we’re going to convince Vicki that the 803rd reboot was successful. Everyone is getting very restless.”

Eleanor swallows and stands.

“Alright, let’s do this.”

Michael leads the way out of her new home, and Eleanor tries not to imagine how demon-on-human sex would even _work_.


End file.
